666
by tragedi origami
Summary: Masuk dan Keluar-Datang dan Menghilang. Vincent Phantomhive ditugaskan oleh Ratu Victoria untuk menginvestigasi Kota Oldmaple, dan sepertinya Ciel menyembunyikan sesuatu dari yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**1 Agustus 1885**

"Aku nggak mau pergi kesana," ujar putra semata wayang mereka. Rachel menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Di sana menyeramkan."

Rachel dan Vincent saling bertukar pandang. "Ciel, kami gak mungkin meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian di London, lagipula kita punya Sebastian, 'kan?" ujar Vincent, menenangkan anaknya yang rapuh itu. Sebastian, berdiri di sebelah Ciel meliriknya dari atas. "Kau hanya belum terbiasa, kita hanya berada di sana selama 6 bulan," kata Vincent.

"6 bulan itu lama, Pa!" protes Ciel. Ada ketukan di daun pintu, dan Vincent menoleh. "Masuk,"

"Tuan, Nyonya, Tuan Muda, ini tehnya." ujar Maylene sambil berjalan mendekati kedua tuannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kopi. "Terima kasih Maylene, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Maylene pun membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Aku tidak percaya harus melindungi bocah ini,_ batin Sebastian, masih memandangi Ciel. "Iya, 'kan, Sebastian?" Vincent bertanya, menatapnya. "…Iya. Tentu saja, Tuan." jawabnya. Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu memeluk pinggang lelaki serba hitam itu dan berseru, "Terima kasih, Sebastian!" Rachel dan Vincent tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Vincent Phantomhive ditugaskan oleh Ratu Victoria untuk menginvestigasi tempat yang akan ditujunya. Tempat itu berupa kota, hampir mirip dengan London; Kota Iblis, katanya. Informasi mengatakan bahwa 6 orang perempuan**—**_hanya perempuan**—**_meninggal setiap 6 minggu sekali, tanpa ada pelaku. Namun, pelaku memberikan—_mengukir—_angka 666 di dahi para korbannya. Vincent tidak terlalu percaya mitos tentang angka iblis, namun ia sekarang percaya.

Kalau ia tidak percaya, ia tidak akan mungkin membuat kontrak dengan Sebastian.

Vincent mungkin memberitahu istrinya, Tanaka , Maylene dan Sebastian, namun tidak pada Ciel. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, Ciel selalu mengatakan bahwa "tempat itu menyeramkan". Vincent tidak curiga pada anaknya itu, namun isi hatinya mengatakan yang lain. Ia tidak pernah mengajak Ciel ikut campur urusan berbahayanya.

"Sebastian," panggil Vincent dalam kereta yang sedang berjalan. Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya, tanpa berhenti menuangkan teh tuannya. "Ya?"

"Karena aku tidak dapat menjaga Ciel 24/7, tolong jaga anakku. Jangan sampai dia tersakiti, bagaimana pun caranya. Kembalikan dia padaku tanpa terluka." ujar Vincent.

"…Apakah itu perintah?" tanyanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan," Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meletakkan secangkir teh untuk tuannya di atas meja kereta.

"Itu permintaan."

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**I do not own anything.**

**Supernatural/Horror/AU**

**Psycho!Ciel ****(No couple)**

**CHARACTER DEATHS**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

Sesampainya di tujuan, Sebastian dan Maylene membawakan barang bawaan nyonya dan tuannya, begitu juga Tanaka. Namun, Ciel yang entah kenapa memaksa untuk ikut membawakan barang bawaan orang tuanya mulai berlari senang.

"Tuan Muda, jangan lari-lari, Anda bisa jat—" Maylene membulatkan matanya melihat Ciel yang wajahnya sebentar lagi menyentuh tanah. Tanaka hanya meminum teh hijaunya dengan tenang, seperti biasa.

"...Tuan Muda, sekali-sekali tolong dengarkan kata-kata Maylene," ujar Sebastian, menghela napas panjang sambil memegangi Ciel, membantunya berdiri. "Biar saya yang bawa barangnya." ia pun mulai mengambil barang yang dijatuhkan Ciel. "_Barang ini berat, tapi kenapa Tuan Muda memaksa untuk membawanya?_" tanya Sebastian dalam hati.

"Tapi Ciel mau membawa satu juga!" serunya jengkel. Sebastian menutup kedua matanya. "Sudahlah Ciel, biarkan Sebastian dan Maylene mengurus semuanya," Vincent memotong percakapan mereka. Sebastian menyeringai, antara terhibur dan lega tak akan diganggu lagi. "Sebastian, Maylene, Tanaka, kalian tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan mencari transportasi."

"Papa, aku ingin bersama Sebastian." Vincent melirik anaknya. "Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, jangan menyusahkan Sebastian."

"Baiklah, papa!" seru Ciel. Mereka bertiga pun melihat kepergian Rachel dan Vincent ke arah salah satu kereta kuda.

"Tuan Muda—"

"Panggil aku Ciel," ucap Ciel dengan cepat, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sebastian. "...C-Ciel, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian. "Hmm?" Sebastian membungkukkan badannya agar dapat mencapai telinga Ciel. "Anda pernah ke kota ini?"

"Nggak pernah." jawabnya singkat. Ciel tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Sebastian, namun kedua mata Ciel terlihat kosong. "Ah, jadi begitu.. Lalu, bagaimana Anda bisa tahu kalau daerah ini menyeramkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Ciel tidak menjawab.

Dia menggenggam jaket luar Sebastian.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Ciel," ulangnya. "Ah, iya maafkan saya. Ciel—"

"Aku tahu dari_nya_.." jawabnya, suaranya makin mengecil, namun Sebastian bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. "Maaf, dia siapa?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya dan berseru,

"Mama! Papa!"

"Hai, Ciel." balas Vincent tersenyum. "Kereta kudanya sudah siap," Vincent berkata seraya merangkul istrinya. "Ciel, kau akan berada di kereta yang berbeda dengan kami. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Vincent. Wajah Ciel terlihat senang. "Terima kasih ayah! Iya, aku mau!" serunya. Sebastian melirik Ciel sambil membawa barang-barang milik nyonya dan tuannya.

Genggamannya masih belum lepas.

* * *

Keluarga Phantomhive telah sampai di sebuah penginapan di Kota Oldmaple. Pertama kali mendengarnya, Vincent juga terlihat bingung karena ia tidak pernah tahu ada kota bernama Oldmaple. Di kota tersebut ada gubernur yang masih aktif, atau begitulah kata ratu. Vincent agak tidak percaya, namun pada akhirnya ia lakukan juga.

"Selamat datang," sebuah pelayan wanita datang ke arah Vincent dan Rachel. "Apakah Anda Tuan dan Nyonya Phantomhive?" tanya pelayan wanita itu. Vincent mengangguk. "Ya,"

"Ah, akan saya tunjukkan kamar Anda. Mari," ajaknya. Vincent melirik ke arah Sebastian dan Tanaka, dan Sebastian mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih." jawab Vincent yang masih merangkul Rachel.

Sebastian dan Tanaka berjalan mengikuti tuan dan nyonyanya ke kamar yang telah dipesan Sebastian jauhari. Saat dirasa Sebastian sudah agak jauh dari Tanaka, Maylene dan tuan besarnya, ia mulai berbicara pada Ciel.

"Tuan Muda, tolong lepas genggaman Anda.." ujarnya. Ciel menggeleng. "Tidak mau,"

"Anda bisa mengikuti saya nanti setelah saya beres-beres," Sebastian mulai sedikit memohon, namun Ciel tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Kalau saya boleh bertanya, apa yang salah sehingga Anda tidak melepaskan saya?" tanya Sebastian.

"..." Ciel tidak menjawab. Ia membenamkan sebelah kepalanya ke sisi Sebastian. Ciel mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Sebastian. "Maaf, Tuan Muda?"

Tidak dijawab. Sebastian diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Tuan Muda, mari kita pergi dulu ke tempat yang lebih layak—kita tidak boleh menghambat jalur lobi," ujar Sebastian. Ciel masih terdiam. "Ciel," panggil Sebastian dengan nada rendah, yang ternyata didengar oleh Ciel.

"Ya?"

"Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Anda."

* * *

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Vincent, Nyonya Rachel, karena keterlambatan saya," ujar Sebastian seraya membuka pintu kamar Vincent dan Rachel. "Tuan Muda ingin membawa koper Anda dan saya harus menjaganya agar dia tidak jatuh," kata Sebastian panjang lebar.

"Iya, tak apa, Sebastian. Santai saja," balas Vincent. Rachel tersenyum. "Oh iya, Sebastian. Apa makan malam untuk hari ini?" tanya Vincent sebelum Sebastian beranjak pergi dari kamar tuannya. "Apa Anda ingin memesan makanan atau saya buatkan?" tanya Sebastian kembali. Ciel yang sudah selesai meletakkan koper yang terhitung berat itu berseru, "Aku ingin makan masakan Sebastian!"

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Ciel, tidak terkecuali Sebastian yang memasang tampang pasrah.

"Aku ingin Clam Chowder," lanjutnya. Sebastian tidak membuka mulut. "Sebastian," ia menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh tuannya. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Kau dengar permintaannya."

"...Yes, My Lord." ujarnya, dalam nadanya terdengar sedikit terbebani. "Apa ada hal lain sebelum saya pergi?" tanya Sebastian pada Vincent, mulai berjalan mundur. "Tidak—"

"Aku mau susu!" potong Ciel tiba-tiba. "Dengan madu yang banyaaaaaak," lanjutnya. Sebastian tersenyum. Entah kenapa, keluguan bocah ini sedikit menghibur. "Anda bisa memasukkan madunya sendiri, tenang saja." Vincent tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aah, kau _baik_ sekali, Sebastian."

_Ouch_. "Saya tersanjung mendengarnya, tuan." balas Sebastian. Vincent masih menyeringai lebar. "Kalau saya tidak diperlukan lagi, saya akan pergi. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ujar Sebastian, melirik Ciel yang tersenyum ke arah Sebastian. Membuka pintu, ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka bertiga.

* * *

**—"Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Anda." kata Sebastian. "Jadi, tolong ikut saya ke kamar saya dan Tanaka."**

**"Okie dokie," balas Ciel. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar para pelayan. Ciel membukakan pintu untuk Sebastian meski Sebastian sudah mencegahnya. Begitu pintu dibuka, dilihatnya Tanaka sedang duduk di atas sofa, menyeruput teh herbalnya.**

**"— Pak Tanaka? Sejak kapan Anda di sini?" tanya Sebastian, sedikit terkejut. "Ah, saya sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian. Kemana saja, sih? Aduh, barang bawaan tuan dan nyonya masih kau bawa pula, Sebastian. Dan kau berusaha menculik Tuan Muda? Tsk, tsk, Sebastian," komentarnya tanpa berhenti.**

**"—Tunggu, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menculiknya, Pak Tanaka! Ini tidak lucu, dan," jeda Sebastian. "Saya ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Muda. Sepertinya dia tahu lebih tentang kota ini," ujar Sebastian. Tanaka tersenyum. ****"Dan kau pikir di sini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara secara privat?****"**

**Sebastian tidak menjawab. Sungguh, ia benci terpojok—**

**"Aku hanya bercanda," tawa Tanaka. "Lanjutkan. Semua hal aman padaku."**

**Sebastian menghela napas tenang. Tanaka menakutkannya.**

**"Baiklah, Pak Tanaka. Ciel," panggil Sebastian cepat. "Saya ingin bertanya satu hal." ujar Sebastian. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya, tanda menerima permintaan Sebastian. "Kenapa Anda bisa beropini bahwa kota ini 'menyeramkan'?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengatur level pandangannya dengan Ciel. Ciel tidak menjawab, namun selang beberapa detik ia membuka mulutnya.**

**"Ibu,"**

**"Ibu.. Nyonya Rachel?"**

**"Maylene****—**6 masuk," jeda Ciel. "...2 keluar."

**Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak begitu mengerti maksud Anda," jawab Sebastian pelan-pelan. "Pak Tanaka, Ciel bukan indigo, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian, meyakinkan dirinya. "Ho, ho, ho, tidak, Tuan Muda bukan indigo, tenang saja." jawab Tanaka. Sebastian kembali menatap Ciel. "Tuan Muda, tolong ulangi sekali lagi."**

**"Ibu."**

**"Bukan, yang setelah itu,"**

**"Kau hanya minta sekali, Sebastian." Sebastian memicingkan matanya. _Ciel lumayan berbakat untuk beradu mulut. Seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan Earl Phantomhive. _Sebastian menghela napas panjang. "..Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Saatnya kembali ke kamar Anda,"**

**Ciel buru-buru berlari dan mengambil koper orang tuanya. "Ya, aku siap!"**

**"Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian saat melihat Ciel membawa koper di depan wajahnya. "Tuan Muda, Anda tidak dapat melihat jalan dengan benar kalau begitu caranya****—**"

**"Tapi aku tidak kuat untuk menentengnya."**

**"Dan itulah guna saya berada di sini, Tuan Muda." Sebastian mulai merasa jengkel. "Tapi aku mau membawakan barang _orang tua_ku." balas Ciel. Sebastian tertawa kecil.**

**"Kalau Anda jatuh dan menangis, saya tidak tanggung."**

**"Sebastian, hentikan." ujar Tanaka. Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya, menyungging senyum. "Oh ayolah, saya hanya bercanda. Hati-hati membawanya, Tuan Muda." dan mereka pun meninggalkan Tanaka sendiri.**

**TBC.**

* * *

**EAAAAAA, tuberkolosis. Hahaha, Author gak tau mau bikin berapa chapter, tapi inshaAllah Author bakal bikin ini suspenseful.  
Dan siapa sih, yang gak mau liat Ciel psycho di umur 10 tahun?  
**

**Author aja penasaran. XD**

**Okee, makasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fanfic ini~**

**Sincerely,  
****Tragedi Origami**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian keluar dari kamar tuannya. Melirik sekeliling, ia mencari jalan ke dapur penginapan tersebut. Penginapan ini tidak begitu mewah, sang penginap dapat merasakan nuansa rumah mereka—dan itu nilai plus untuk penginapan kecil yang berada di Oldmaple. Disela-sela pikirannya, ia mendengar seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, Sebastian menyungging senyum.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Saya percaya Anda adalah butler keluarga Phantomhive?" tanya orang itu.

"Aah, iya, benar."

"Oh ya, nama saya Daniel Leopard." ujar orang yang mengaku bernama Daniel sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya adalah pemilik penginapan ini." Sebastian tersenyum dan berkata, "Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Senang bertemu Anda," Sebastian menerima jabatan tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, waktu terasa terhenti. Sebastian memicingkan matanya. '_Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari orang ini.'_ batinnya, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tuan Leopard, kalau saya boleh bertanya, apa ada berita terbaru tentang kota ini?" Tuan Leopard terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Wah, apakah kau bertanya soal peristiwa yang baru-baru ini terjadi?" Sebastian menyeringai. "Ya, lebih tepatnya—"

"Perayaan Guy Fawkes, 'kan?" tanyanya. Bukan—lebih tepatnya berseru. Sebastian menahan amarah dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Acara itu berlangsung meriah sekali, Sebastian." lanjutnya, matanya tertutup karena tertawa. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum, namun ia melanjutkan obrolannya. "Apa ada peristiwa lain?"

Sebastian memandang Daniel yang perlahan-lahan berhenti tertawa. Pandangan selanjutnya lumayan membuat Sebastian kaget—kedua mata Daniel berubah hitam—hitam kelam. Bukan mata manusia.

"T-Tuan Leopard...?" Sebastian berkedip, yang hanya dibalas dengan suara tawa. Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak, tidak ada, kok." jawabnya, masih setengah tersenyum akibat tawanya.

"...Baiklah. Saya permisi untuk kali ini, Tuan Leopard. Senang berbicara dengan Anda. Oh," Sebastian yang telah berputar arah kembali berbalik untuk bertanya sesuatu. Yang mengherankan Sebastian adalah—kedua mata Daniel telah kembali seperti semula.

_Apa itu tadi cuma halusinasiku saja, ya? Ah_—_aku adalah iblis. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi, _batinnya.

"Tuan Leopard, bolehkah saya meminjam dapur penginapan ini sebentar?" tanya Sebastian. Daniel yang masih tersenyumpun menjawab, "Ah, silahkan saja. Dari sini kau lurus saja, kau akan menemukan dua tanda. Satu mengarah ke dapur, satunya lagi mengarah ke taman."

Sebastian membalas senyumnya dan membungkuk. "Baik—terima kasih banyak, Tuan Leopard."

"Bukan apa-apa, Sebastian."

Setelah berpisah dengan Daniel, Sebastian pergi ke dapur penginapan tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Sebastian mendapati dapur tersebut _k__osong—_tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sebelum ia sempat memasak, ia berpikir untuk beberapa saat. _'Kenapa pemilik penginapan itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Tuan Muda juga...'_ batinnya.

_'Guy Fawkes... Kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan berantai ini. Aah, lebih baik aku menginformasikan apa yang kudapat pada Tuan Vincent nanti.' _batinnya. "Yak! Sekarang saatnya bekerja." Sebastian pun mulai membuat Clam Chowder pesanan Ciel—atau lebih tepatnya pesanan seluruh keluarga Phantomhive._  
_

_...Sebetulnya apa yang spesial dari bocah itu sih?_

* * *

**_TOK TOK._**

"Masuk." sahut Vincent kepada orang dibalik daun pintu yang diketuknya. Rachel yang sedang bermain catur dengan Ciel pun ikut menoleh ke arah pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintunya terbuka. "Tuan Vincent," panggil Sebastian sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar tuannya—membawa nampan berisikan makan malam keluarga Phantomhive. "Menu hari ini adalah Clam Chowder, dan untuk _dessert_-nya saya membuat Gateau Chocolate. Dan," Sebastian mengambil gelas berisi susu dan satu toples madu dan sendok madu. "Ini susu yang Anda minta, Tuan Muda." ia memberikan gelasnya pada Ciel.

"Aku bisa melakukannya?!" seru Ciel senang. Sebastian tersenyum. "Ya, Anda bisa—"

"Asal jangan banyak-banyak ya, Ciel." lanjut Rachel. Senyum Sebastian makin melebar. Sebastian melihat satu set catur di atas karpet. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tuan Muda bisa bermain catur?" tanya Sebastian, lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Ciel menghembuskan napas. "Tentu saja aku bisa!" serunya.

Sebastian pun mulai memberikan satu persatu keluarga Phantomhive semangkuk Clam Chowder. "Papa mengajarkannya padaku," ujarnya sambil meneguk segelas susu yang telah ia masukkan madu. "Dia lumayan pandai, lho, Sebastian. Aku yakin kau bisa dikalahkan olehnya," Sebastian tersenyum sambil menuangkan dua gelas _wine_ untuk tuannya yang lebih tua.

_Aku jadi ingin menguji Ciel. Hmpf._

Selesai menyajikan makan malam ketiga tuannya, Sebastian mengambil jam di sakunya. "Oh iya, Tuan Vincent," panggil Sebastian.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" Vincent meletakkan gelas _wine_-nya.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Anda seusai makan malam. Apa Anda punya waktu?" tanya Sebastian, wajahnya menjadi serius. Vincent tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa butler iblisnya telah mendapat suatu klu. "Aah, ya, aku bisa. Aku akan memanggilmu nanti."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan pergi." Sebastian membungkuk, meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kirinya, berputar dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mendorong baki yang ia bawa tadi**(A/N: gatau bahasa Indonesianya 'tray', itu yang didorong)**.

* * *

Sebastian mengembalikan baki dorong tersebut ke dapur penginapan, dan berencana pergi ke tempat resepsionis. Sang resepsionis adalah seorang wanita—rambutnya berwarna coklat muda, dikepang keatas.

"Permisi.." panggil Sebastian. Melihat tanda pengenal wanita tersebut, Sebastian memanggil namanya. "...Nyonya Augustine?"

"Julietta," sang resepsionis tersenyum, menunjukkan sedikit dari gigi-giginya yang putih. _Orang-orang di Oldmaple terlalu ramah.._ "Ah, iya, maaf, Julietta,"

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya. "Saya ingin bertanya soal kejadian baru-baru ini," Sebastian memberi jeda. Julietta masih tersenyum. "Ya, ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Julietta kembali.

_Oke.. Sebastian, mulailah perlahan. _

"Apakah ada yang spesial dari Guy Fawkes tahun lalu?" tanya Sebastian. Julietta masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Setiap perayaan Guy Fawkes di Oldmaple spesial, Tuan." balasnya. "Maksud saya.. Apakah ada hal lain yang terjadi pada perayaan itu?" tanya Sebastian yang terdengar mulai putus asa. _Aku tidak mendapat kemajuan sama sekali—_

"Tidak," senyum Julietta masih bertahan. _Jawaban yang sama... _"Tidak ada. Perayaan itu berjalan mulus." _Mulus? Apa Julietta juga menyembunyikan sesuatu?_

"Saya mengerti. Uh, selain itu, apakah Tuan Leopard sering berkunjung kemari?" tanya Sebastian lebih lanjut. "Tuan Leopard?" Julietta terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Ooh. Ya, dia berkunjung kemari satu setengah bulan sekali."

_—satu setengah bulan? Tunggu... 6 minggu sekali?  
__Baiklah, aku mendapatkan klu lain._

"Aah, jadi begitu.. Baiklah, Julietta, terima kasih untuk informasinya. Saya permisi untuk kali ini." Sebastian membungkuk, namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Julietta. Ia mendongak ke atas.

"...Julietta?—"

Ia masih tersenyum, _dengan mata yang hitam kelam._

* * *

_**Don't you remember,  
The Fifth of November,  
'Twas Gunpowder Treason Day,**_

_**I let off my gun,**_  
_**And made 'em all run.**_  
_**And stole all their Bonfire away.**_

* * *

Sebastian tidak habis pikir. Pertama, Tuan Mudanya. Kedua, Tuan Leopard. Ketiga, Juliette. Oke, Tuan Mudanya tidak masuk urutan. Tapi tetap saja, hal ini membuatnya gusar. Ia telah lama dipanggil dan mengembalikan bakinya untuk kedua kalinya, dan sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangan Tuan Vincent di kamar Tanaka dan Sebastian. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, iya." Sebastian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Saya telah menunggu kedatangan Anda, My Lord." ujar Sebastian, membungkuk. Vincent mengibaskan tangannya dan duduk di atas kursi terdekat dan Sebastian menyiapkan secangkir teh.

"Sebelum kau bertanya, Sebastian... Ciel meronta-ronta di atas kasur memanggil-manggil namamu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Vincent. Sebastian sedikit terkejut. _Tuan Mudanya memanggilnya? Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Seharusnya ia tahu jika salah satu dari keluarga Phantomhive menginginkan keberadaannya. _Sebastian mengangkat secangkir teh itu dan memberikannya pada Vincent.

"Tidak, saya tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Apakah Tuan Muda menginginkan saya di kamar Tuan nanti?" tanya Sebastian. "Ya. Temani saja dia, jangan sampai ada apa-apa terjadi padanya." balas Vincent. "Sesuai dengan keinginan Anda." Sebastian membungkuk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sebastian?" tanyanya sambil meneguk teh.

"Begini, Tuan Vincent.. Tadi saya bertemu dengan pemilik penginapan ini," Sebastian memberi jeda, menyempatkan Vincent untuk mengangguk. "Dan resepsionis penginapan ini." Vincent menyerahkan cangkirnya pada Sebastian. "Tadi kita tidak berbicara dengan resepsionisnya, 'kan?" tanya Vincent. Sebastian mengangguk. "Dan itulah yang saya curigai.. Begitu datang, kita langsung dilayani oleh pelayan, benar? Disamping itu, saya sudah mendapatkan sedikit klu."

"Katakan."

"Kota ini melaksanakan perayaan Guy Fawkes. Anda masih ingat hubungan kota ini dengan angka iblis, 'kan?" tanya Sebastian. "Menurut saya, perayaan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini—tetapi ketika saya bertanya berita terbaru, mereka hanya mengatakan Guy Fawkes. Selain itu—"

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian memutus kata-katanya, menyadari ada seseorang di balik pintu—sedang menguping. Sebastian tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi yang jelas terlihat seperti anak kecil—

Sebastian beranjak menuju pintu dan membukanya, dan benar saja—

"Tuan Muda?"

**TBC.**

* * *

**Sebastian kayak orang gobl*k XD  
well, OOC dikit rapopo lahhh**

**review aja kalau ceritanya agak susah dibaca, nanti Author usahain dibagusin~**

**Terima Kasih untuk waktunya~**

**Sincerely,  
Tragedi Origami**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tuan Muda?" panggil Sebastian seraya membuka pintu. Namun ia tak menemukan adanya keberadaan sang tuan muda—ia hanya mendengar suara benturan terhadap pintu yang ia buka dengan sesuatu yang sama kerasnya. Sebastian membeku di tempat, ia yakin Ciel berada di balik daun pintu, namun ketika ia membukanya, tidak ada Ciel—maupun wujud manusia lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa pun tidak ada. Dilanda oleh penasaran, ia melihat ke segala arah untuk penyusup, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sebastian menutup pintu perlahan dengan wajah yang kebingungan—benar-benar tidak cocok untuk Sebastian. "Ada apa, Sebastian? Ada Ciel di sana?" tanya Vincent. "Saya yakin Tuan Muda ada di belakang pintu, namun ketika saya buka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana…" jawab Sebastian. Dia meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, menautkan kedua alisnya sambil berpikir.

"Sebastian, apa ada yang salah? Terakhir aku melihat Ciel telah tertidur, tidak mungkin ia dapat turun dari kasur setinggi itu, selain itu Rachel ada di sana bersamanya." balas Vincent enteng. _Hmm.. Positive thinking, huh?_ batin Sebastian tanpa menjawab tuannya. "Saya tidak menyalahkan Tuan Muda, namun ada kemungkinan besar ia mengikuti kita sedari tadi ketika kita semua masih di kamar tuan." ujar Sebastian. Vincent menghela napas. "Jadi, apakah kita akan melanjutkan perbincangan ini?"

"…Mungkin lain waktu. Sepertinya saya harus lebih berhati-hati—dan _sekali lagi_ saya tidak bilang saya menyalahkan Tuan Muda. Saya akan usahakan untuk berkomunikasi serahasia mungkin. Saya akan mengantar Anda kembali ke kamar Anda." ujar Sebastian. "Iya, Sebastian; tenang saja. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Jika itu untuk Ciel, maka cara apapun aku halalkan." Sebastian membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali sendiri dan lebih memperhatikan Ciel."

"Saya menghargainya. Terima kasih." balas Sebastian, membungkuk. "Selamat malam, Tuan."

"Ya, selamat malam, Sebastian. _Mimpi indah,_" ujar Vincent sambari keluar dari kamar Sebastian dan Tanaka—membuat Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya dalam kebingungan. Mimpi indah? Apa itu ejekan?

Setelah melihat kepergian sang tuan, Sebastian berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil secarik kertas dari buku catatannya, menuliskan beberapa klu yang tadi tak jadi ia ucapkan pada tuannya. Menuliskannya dengan rapi, ia memasukkannya ke dalam laci di dalam meja yang tersedia di penginapan tersebut. Ketika ia sedang merapikan koper miliknya—_yang hanya berguna sebagai dekorasi semata—_ia melihat Tanaka yang sedang tertidur pulas mengarah padanya berdiri.

Ia menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk keliling dan memeriksa keadaan tuan-tuannya di penginapan tersebut selain karena ia tidak akan tertidur, ia juga perlu menjaga Tuan Mudanya. Melirik Tanaka sekali lagi, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar.

_Pertama, saya akan pergi memeriksa Maylene terlebih dahulu.._ batin Sebastian sambil berjalan menuju kamar Maylene. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali, dan ketukannya terjawab oleh seruan panik sang pelayan wanita tersebut. "Y-ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Maylene membuka pintunya tergesa-gesa sambil memegangi kacamatanya. "Ah, ternyata hanya Tuan Sebastian," ujarnya sambil menghela napas. "Ada apa?" tanya Maylene. Sebastian melihat ke dalam ruangan Maylene meski ia tidak masuk ke dalamnya—sekedear mengintip, namun tidak.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa. Saya merasa saya perlu memeriksa keadaan para Phantomhive's _household_." jawab Sebastian. "Baiklah, saya akan meninggalkanmu dulu—saya ingin memeriksa Tuan Muda dan keluarganya." pamitnya seraya membungkuk dan meninggalkan Maylene yang sedang mendorong kaca mata bulatnya ke atas. Tiba-tiba langkah Sebastian terhenti dan ia berbalik, "Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan dahimu?" tanya Sebastian. Maylene menyentuh dahinya yang tidak terhalangi poninya. Ia tersenyum. "Oh, tadi saya terbentur pintu, Tuan Sebastian." jawabannya membuat Sebastian membelalakkan matanya untuk beberapa detik yang cepat, lalu segera mengembalikan ekspresinya ke semula. "Oh.. Dimana kau membenturkan dahimu?" tanya Sebastian.

Maylene terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu menjawab dengan wajah yang bersemu merah: "Ah~ apa Tuan Sebastian khawatir pada saya?" jawabannya membuat alis sebelah kiri Sebastian bergerak jengkel. "…Lupakan saja. Saya akan pergi sekarang—selamat malam." ujarnya pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah Maylene lagi.

"Sekarang, Tuan Muda…" gumam Sebastian di tengah perjalanannya menuju kamar keluarga Phantomhive. Tidak ada hal janggal sepanjang perjalanannya—monoton, dan Sebastian tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Karena, _semuanya tidak terlihat seperti yang terlihat_. Benar, 'kan?

Sebastian memutar kenop pintu yang ketiga tuannya huni. Ketika ia membuka pintu, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka—beserta lampunya yang masih menyala. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya dalam kebingungan, ia masuk dan memeriksa ke dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Yah, hanya saja wastafelnya basah.

"_Lalu kenapa lampunya _dibiarkan_ menyala?_" pertanyaan itulah yang terbesit di pikiran Sebastian. Ia menoleh ke arah tuan dan nyonyanya yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasur _king-size _mereka. Ia terkejut dan merasakan sedikit kepanikan ketika Tuan Mudanya tidak ada di kasur bersama orang tuanya. Ia segera mematikan dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. "_Apa Tuan Muda keluar ruangan? Tuan Muda tidak mungkin bisa meraih wastafel setinggi itu tanpa bantuan kursi yang setahu saya tidak tersedia di sini._" batinnya. Tanpa jeda, ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan kedua tuannya, lalu mengambil _candelabra_ di meja resepsionis dan menyalakannya.

Membuat jalannya keluar dari penginapan, ia langsung berpikir untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Mencari Tuan Mudanya itu sulit—apalagi Tuan Mudanya adalah anak polos yang masih kecil, bagaimana jika terjadi kecelakaan? Apa yang akan dikatakan sang tuan? _Apa yang akan dikatakannya ketika ia tahu ia tidak dapat menjaga Tuan Mudanya seperti yang tuannya harapkan? Bagaimana—_

Ia menghentikan dan menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya untuk sementara dan berusaha fokus mencari Tuan Mudanya yang menghilang entah kemana—ia harus tenang. Setelah hampir tiga kali mengelilingi penginapan, Sebastian berniat masuk kembali ke penginapan dan memeriksa apakah Ciel _sudah_ kembali—ia pun ragu tentang itu.

Satu lagi pertanyaan terbesit di pikiran Sebastian,

_Kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan Tuan Mudanya?_

_Mengapa _permintaan _tuannya terasa sangat penting baginya?_

Ia meniup tiga buah api yang menyala di _candelabra_ yang ia pegang dan meletakkannya kembali di meja resepsionis. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tuannya, dan bebannya langsung hilang setelah ia melihat Ciel tertidur dengan orang tuanya di kasur.

Ya, dia lega. Namun ia juga bertanya-tanya.

_Bukankah Tuan Mudanya tidak ada di sana sebelumnya?_

* * *

Esok harinya, Sebastian melayani keluarga Phantomhive seperti biasa, dan ia telah mengatur jadwal untuk Tuan Vincent beserta Maylene dan Tanaka—yang mana Maylene telah menuliskan secarik kertas dan meninggalkannya di ambang pintu, mengatakan bahwa Maylene akan sedikit terlambat untuk datang melayani tuan-tuannya. Namun ada saja satu hal janggal yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sebastian. Ketika ia menuangkan dan menyerahkan secangkir teh pada keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian melihat luka lebam bekas benturan di dahi Ciel.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, apa yang terjadi dengan dahi Anda?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel melirik dahinya, lalu tertawa. "Hehehe~ tadi aku membenturkan dahiku saat ingin mengambil catur di bawah _end table_ sebelah kasur," balasnya polos. Mau tidak mau Sebastian membalas senyuman murah Ciel—_palsu_—namun Sebastian memicingkan matanya saat melihat ia kembali bermain dengan ibunya. Vincent yang menyadari hal tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Sebastian sementara.

"Sebastian, jadwal untuk hari ini." ujarnya sambil menyeruput teh. Sebastian berkedip, dan membungkuk. "Bukankah lebih baik saya mengatakannya di tempat yang lebih privat? Tuan Muda tidak boleh mendengar hal buruk seperti ini." Sebastian beralasan, tersenyum kearah Vincent. Ciel yang sedang bermain catur dengan ibunya terhenti, mengangkat _knight_ ke udara untuk beberapa detik, lalu menoleh ke arah Sebastian. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ciel," Vincent terbatuk. "Kau masih kecil." Ciel yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Tidak, aku bukan anak kecil." balasnya dengan nada jengkel setengah bercanda, namun pada akhirnya Ciel melanjutkan permainannya.

Vincent mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke halaman belakang, Sebastian? Rachel, kau bermainlah dengan Ciel." yang dipanggil mendongak dan mengangguk, tersenyum hangat—termasuk Ciel. Ciel melanjutkan permainannya dengan wajah yang berseri.

Sebastian menatap mereka bertiga. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis. Ya, _mungkin._

Sebastian membukakan pintu untuk tuannya dan ia keluar, dan beranjak ke halaman belakang penginapan tersebut. "Jadi?" tanya Vincent pada Sebastian saat mereka berhasil menjauh dari Ciel dan Rachel. "Sebelum itu.. apa benar Tuan Muda _membenturkan_ dahinya?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati, mengetahui bahwa Vincent bersama Ciel di kamar tidur. Vincent tertawa geli.

"Aah, tentu saja, Sebastian. Aku bersamanya sedari tadi. Bukankah kau mengetahuinya?" Vincent melirik Sebastian, dan lirikannya membuat Sebastian tersentak sedikit. "Apakah kau mengira ia _dibenturkan_ _oleh seseorang_?"

Kenapa kedua mata tuannya jadi hitam kelam begitu?

**TBC.**

* * *

**FUH. akhirnya sempet ngaplot! wwww maaf atas kehiatusan yg gak jelas-Author kena imbas kurikulum 2013, padahal Author kelas 9. hahaha**

**Review? :3 /jduk**


End file.
